


the collection of pretty alright poetry

by jewish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewish/pseuds/jewish
Summary: This is where I will post my best poems. I've seen other writers on ao3 do this, so I figured I'd do the same.- - -July 13th, 2016- - -





	the collection of pretty alright poetry

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I will post my best poems. I've seen other writers on ao3 do this, so I figured I'd do the same.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> July 13th, 2016
> 
> \- - -

the instruments come to life  
at the snap of my fingers  
and the room gains abstract color  
of all hues and keys  
of all shades and tones  
the melody is among me  
it resonates in my chest  
as it spreads throughout my body  
the vibration making its way to my heart  
the pianos converse with one another  
each pressing their keys  
to contribute to the musical discussion  
the harps play like soft ocean tides  
following one another's cues  
to create the ideal tune  
the violins are clinking against one another  
like glasses at a celebration  
drawing their bows across one another  
the guitars strum casually  
as if they were the start of the scene  
but they're the followers  
the strumming goes on and on  
the choir of instruments is no orchestra  
each instrument has its voice  
that cannot be translated into words  
so i listen to each instrument  
hear each note  
and find myself at peace.


End file.
